


Unstained

by Cantthinkofany0



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, also mention of Judd cause he's my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkofany0/pseuds/Cantthinkofany0
Summary: TK shares some personal perferences with Carlos, but Carlos' reaction is NOT what he was expecting.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Unstained

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here. I hope you like it!  
> Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> Also i feel like this might be a bit outta character for both our boys, but I hope it's not too far fetched.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?" TK watched his boyfriend as he was dressing up for bed. "What?"

"I asked- what are you thinking?" Carlos asked again with a small smile on his lips.

"Nothing important. Now come here," TK replied, opening his arms to inviting the other man into his embrace.

"Do tell," Carlos tried again as he was climbing into bed and TK's arms.

"Ok, but promise not to laugh".

"Ok".

"You're already giggling"

"I'm sorry. No giggling. Now tell me already!"

"Ok…" TK took in a deep breath. "Iwasthinkinghowhotyou'dlookinfirefightinggear".

"What?" asked a confused Carlos.

"I. was. Thinking. How. Hot. You'd. look. In. Firefighting. Gear." TK repeated while trying to hide his blush.

"Seriously?" Carlos let out a bark of laughter. "Do you have a fetish for firefighters?"

"It's no like that…"

"so you mean like role play?"

"… yeah…".

"Oh my god, that'll be ridiculous," Carlos said laughing. Then he realized TK wasn’t. "Wait, are you serious??"

"Yeah. I mean, why not?" TK asked, a bit offended.

"It's really embarrassing!"

"So I'm guessing you're not into role playing much?" TK asked, disappointed.

"Baby, I'm sorry, but it really is ridiculous… Never seen the point of it really."

"Ok, whatever. Forget I asked," TK said, turning off his bed light.

"Babe…" Carlos tried.

"I said forget it. It's ok. Good night".

"Good night".

Tk was all jittery as he stood in front of the mirror, tucking his ironed uniform shirt into the pants. He didn’t even know why he was so excited… it wasn’t as if HE was the person celebrated. But he couldn’t help it. His brother was getting his new rank. Judd was becoming a lieutenant today and he was freaking ecstatic. He was so happy for him, and so proud. No one deserved this more than Judd.

He was so busy checking himself in the mirror excitedly, that he missed his boyfriend coming out of the shower, toweling himself off.

"Someone's excited," Carlos said, smiling.

"I think I'm getting _too_ excited!" said a giddy TK.

"I can see that," Carlos laughed. "It's ok, it's sweet that you are so happy for Judd, he'd appreciate having your overexcited self there with him. You _should_ start finishing up or you won't be there on time to be happy for him," said Carlos, kissing his cheek.

"Shit, you're right! How do I look?"

"You look good. Kinda look like a hot police officer, if I didn't know better. Wouldn’t mind being arrested by you, if you know what I mean…" Carlos winked.

Tk's face became sour and he mumbled, "that’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?"

"What?"

"Well, remember that one time I suggested role playing and you were a bit an asshole about it?"

"What? Tk, come on, I was just thinking I'd look ridiculous, I didn’t mean it like that…"

"Yeah well, you could’ve been a bit less an asshole, just saying. Anyway, You're right. I should hurry up, or I'm gonna be late," TK said as he left the room in a hurry, leaving Carlos feeling frustrated and a bit guilty.

It was Friday night. Tk was sitting in the living room, reading a comic. He was waiting for Carlos, who was _supposed_ to be home an hour ago. He told his dad they might come over for dinner, but from the look of it, they won't make it on time.

He was still a bit mad at Carlos. Has been for the last few days since their argument. He realized he was acting a bit childishly. But the way Carlos reacted when he told him his "fantasy"... He felt like Carlos was mocking him. This is why he avoided talking about it in the first place, but when Carlos kept pushing him to say it, he thought it'll go well. His boyfriend was very open minded after all, so he thought it wouldn’t hurt. But then Carlos reacted the way he did and it made TK feel stupid.

But he knew he has to get over it. They had to talk it out, and end this little fight that was going between them. If only his boyfriend came home already. For some reason, Carlos was being super late. He would’ve been worried, but Carlos texted him a few times over the last hour saying he'll be home soon.

A sudden knock interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Strand? Mr Strand!".

Tk was startled for a moment, not moving, and then heard it again. "Mr Strand! Tk Strand. Please open the door!"

Tk rushed to the door, a fleeting thought that the voice reminded him that of his boyfriend. But Carlos had a key. And why would he call him "Mr Strand"?

He quickly opened the door, only to get the shock of his life.

Right there in front of him stood Carlos, dressed in firefighter turnout pants, hanging on his body by suspenders, under which nothing was covering his upper body. And a firefighter's helmet, to top it all.

"… what the he-"

"Mr Strand, we received a call to his address, saying there's a fire that needed attending!"

"Carlos, what is happening?"

"Sir, it was said that the fire is very dangerous. Its immediate location is… inside your pants."

"…"

"Pffffffffttttttttt!!!! Oh my god, Carlos!!!" TK let out the biggest laugh.

Carlos looked at him fondly, a smile on his lips, "we should probably take care of this fire, before it gets outta hand".

TK was in a fit of laughter, but managed to ask, "where did you get the gear?"

"I don’t wanna talk about it", said an obviously embarrassed Carlos.

"If I think about it, no one in the station has gear that can fit you, except… No way!! is this Judd's???" TK practically screamed, laughing.

"I'm glad you're amused, that was the most embarrassing situation I have ever been in in my entire life. He didn’t even bother to ask me what it was for, he just smirked and said 'bring it back in one piece. And unstained'".

"Noooooooo!!!" TK was practically howling at this point.

"we better make good use of it. I didn’t go through this humiliation for nothing. Come on". Carlos bended his knees, grabbed TK and threw him over his shoulder. "You owe me big time for this".

"Don’t worry…" TK said, smiling and hanging upside down, his hands squeezing Carlos' brief-cladded ass underneath the turnout pants.

"…Officer strand will be at your service soon enough."


End file.
